


hot and mysterious

by goofball46



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofball46/pseuds/goofball46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa high school reunion fic ft. hot professional Lexa and thirsty doctor Clarke<br/>Follow me @ hearteyesreyes on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone on tumblr requested a high school reunion au, so this is it. follow me @ hearteyesreyes on tumblr.

Clarke did  _not_ want to go to this thing. Events mean getting dressed up and leaving the job that she loves, and in this case, for a night out with a bunch of people whom she didn’t care about back when she had to see them every day, and  _why is she going to this again?_

Her phone buzzes on the dresser, providing her answer. Right, Octavia. If the Blake siblings hadn’t been so adamant that she go, she would still be at the hospital right now, probably wrist deep in that surgery that she’d been forced to turn over to that one attending who’d been in silent competition with her since residency.

The text from Octavia is asking if she’s on her way, and she rolls her eyes and types out a quick response. Octavia’s answer is faster than seems possible, and Clarke doesn’t bother reading it, knowing that it likely contains something scolding about how Clarke better get her ass on the road and a vaguely threatening warning about Clarke not being on time.

Clarke finishes fixing her hair and grabs her jacket from off of the hook as she walks out to the car. It’s a bit of a drive to her old high school, and once she pulls up to the parking lot, she’s flooded with memories. The building looks exactly like it did when she was eighteen. Her cell phone vibrates next to her as she parks, and she picks it up.

 **Octavia:** where the hell are you????

Clarke exhales slowly as she answers.

 **Clarke:** i’m here. coming in now

She shoves her phone into the pocket of her skinny jeans and gets out of the car, locking it. One hour. That was the deal. She promised Octavia that she would show up for one hour and then she could go home if she wants. She just has to survive one hour.

She finds the gym without difficulty; the school really hasn’t changed at all. Octavia immediately accosts her once she walks through the doors, and they do the obligatory hug and fawning over how good the other looks. They’ve managed to stay in contact, but Octavia moved out towards the coast with her husband Lincoln a few years ago, and they haven’t seen each other in person in a while.

“Holy shit, though, Clarke.” Octavia grabs Clarke’s arm. “Have you seen Lexa?”

“Lexa? As in, the girl I had a huge crush on through all of sophomore through senior year?” Clarke lets out a half-laugh. “No, I haven’t. Why?”

“Clarke, you’re killing me. You have to see her. You’ll understand once you do.” And then Octavia’s pulling her by the bicep towards the drinks table, where she gets her a cup of something that Monty and Jasper brought with the muttered side comment of “ _you’ll need it”_  before dragging her back out towards the center of the gym and heading straight for the back wall.

Well. Damn.

Octavia was right; Clarke gets it now. Lexa totally has that whole business-professional thing going on, and is definitely working the hot-teacher vibe. Clarke has to resist the urge to let her mouth literally fall open. Her hair, which was always tugged back in a tight braid in high school, is swept up into a bun, and she’s wearing a light blue button-down that’s just close enough to sheer to barely hint at what’s underneath. Clarke needs a minute to catch her breath, but Octavia’s still heading towards her with absolutely no indication of stopping, so Clarke has to think of something to say and fast.

“Um, hey,” she manages. She’s about to say something else, but Lexa’s turning to look at her with a slightly surprised expression and all thoughts fly out of her mind.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah. Lexa?”

Lexa nods, smiling. “Yes. How have you been?”

“Okay. You know, busy.”

“Of course. Did you end up going medical, like you wanted to?”

“What?”

“In high school, you always said you wanted to be a doctor.”

Clarke flushes bright red. “Oh, uh, yeah.”  _Real fucking eloquent, Griffin_. “Yeah, I’m a doctor now. Pediatric surgeon.”

“Oh, Clarke, that’s great!” Lexa’s smile grows.

Clarke realizes how much she missed hearing Lexa say her name. “What about you? I know you were a personal trainer in college, like, part-time, but you wanted to do something else. Business?”

Lexa nods. “I was going to go for business, but I fell in love with diplomacy. I went into international relations with a concentration in peacemaking and conflict resolution.” She talks a bit more about the actual job that she has now, but Clarke is distracted by the way Lexa’s lips move when she talks, and ends up missing half of what she says.

“Funny story, actually,” Octavia says, smirking. “Did you know that Clarke here had the  _biggest_ crush on you in high school?” Clarke’s not sure it’s possible for her face to get any redder, and she makes a mental note to kick Octavia later. She gulps down a mouthful of her drink and settles for glaring at the brunette instead.

Lexa, however, laughs, her eyebrows raising. “Is that so?”

Clarke’s gaze drops down to her feet, the scuffed up boots suddenly seeming very informal next to Lexa’s heels. “Yeah.” She looks up. “But for real, though, can you blame me? I mean, have you  _seen_ you?” Shit.  _Not improving the situation, Clarke._  “I mean…” She trails off.

“Oh, I think I see Jasper!” Octavia exclaims. “I’ll be right back.” Clarke watches as she skips off to her friend.

“So… Clarke Griffin had a crush on me,” Lexa says, and she’s really enjoying this  _way_ too much.

“You were all quiet and mysterious and, like, athletic as hell,” Clarke says. “I don’t know. I thought you were hot.”

“Thought?” Lexa inquires, tilting her head. “And now…?”

“Well, I mean, obviously you’re still hot.” Clarke really needs to learn when to shut up. She has another sip of her drink. “You know what I mean.”

“You know, I had a bit of a crush on you, too,” Lexa admits. The drink Octavia gave her must really be stronger than she thought, because there’s  _no way_ that this is actually happening right now.

“What?”

Lexa nods. “You were the prettiest girl in our grade, and you managed to be both the student council president and one of the most rebellious kids in our grade. You intrigued me.”

The song shifts to something quiet and slow, and Lexa looks down when she realizes that her pocket is buzzing. She pulls out her phone and checks the caller ID. “Shit. I have to take this.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“It’s my boss. I might have to cut out early.”

“Hey, you should get my number.” Clarke reels off the numbers quickly, and Lexa pulls a pen out of her pocket (because of  _course_ she has a pen with her) and scribbles it down on her hand. “Call me after.

“Um…” Lexa rifles briefly through her pocket before pulling out a business card. “This has my number on it.”

She leans forward to tuck it into Clarke’s jacket pocket, pressing a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “You’re still hot, too, by the way.”

And then Lexa pulls away, tossing a quick “Don’t be a stranger” over her shoulder, and Clarke is left staring at the wall, stuck between the desire to murder Octavia and the desire to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to continue this, so... here it is. This probably won't be on the top of my priority list as far as what I'm writing, but I will be continuing it. Follow me on tumblr @ hearteyesreyes

It takes Clarke ten days to finally call the number listed on Lexa’s card, and it’s about 95% because of Octavia sending endless texts with different variations of  _when the hell are you going to text back your hot high school crush_. The phone rings, and Clarke’s about to hang up, deciding that this is probably a bad idea anyways, when someone picks up.

“Hello, this is Lexa Forrest’s office. How can I help you today?” It’s a woman’s voice, but it’s not Lexa.

“Um, yeah, hi. I’m Clarke. Griffin. Um, Lexa and I went to high school together? We just met up again at our high school reunion. She gave me this number.”

“Just a moment, please.”

“Sure.” There’s silence on the line for a while, and then: “I’ll put you through to Ms. Forrest now.”

“Thank you so much.”

There’s a pause, and then a click. “Clarke?”

“Lexa! Um, hi!”

“Hey! Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to call.” There’s the hint of a smile in Lexa’s voice, but Clarke still blushes.

“Yeah, uh, sorry. I’ve been really busy. The hospital and all that.” It’s not  _technically_ a lie. She did have a pretty heavy load this week, more surgeries than usual.

“Saving children’s lives? I  _suppose_ that’s an acceptable excuse.”

“Well, what about you? I gave you my number, too. You could’ve called me first.”

“You called me hot and mysterious last night. I’m  _pretty_ sure that calling first would’ve completely ruined my entire vibe.” Lexa lets out a low laugh over the line, and a smile spreads across Clarke’s face.

“That’s probably true. Actually, even answering this call probably destroyed, like, half your cred.”

“Damn,” Lexa responds, and she laughs again. Clarke’s smile widens and she flops back on her bed. Later she’ll realize that she’s grinning like a teenager with a crush, but in the moment, she’s just focused on Lexa’s voice and the way that her laugh, even over the phone, seems to bubble up from her throat and escape from her lips like an afterthought. “So you said this week was busy?”

“Yeah. Um, we got a new set of residents and I’m working with this one girl, uh, Maya. She’s got a lot of potential.” Clarke starts talking excitedly about this one surgery that she and Maya did earlier in the week where they totally saved this little girl who needed open heart surgery. She’s in the middle of describing the exact technique that they used when she realizes that she’s been rambling about this surgery for a good five minutes, and Lexa hasn’t said anything. “I’m sorry. You probably don’t care-”

“No, don’t worry about it! It’s fun to hear how passionate you are about it. It’s good to know that you’re happy.”

“I am,” Clarke says.

There’s a tinny voice over the line.  _“Ms. Forrest, we have Mr. List on the line for you.”_

“Just a second,” Lexa responds. “Clarke, I have to go. It’s work.”

“Yeah, I completely understand,” Clarke says. “You have to disappear suddenly. I get it. Part of that whole hot and mysterious thing, right?”

“Definitely,” she answers, laughing again. It’s a sound Clarke could get used to. “But really, I do have to go. We get together sometime. Do lunch.”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

“So you’ll call me? You know, preserve the hot and mysterious.”

It’s Clarke’s turn to laugh then. “Yeah, I’ll call you.”

“You better.”

Lexa hangs up then, and Clarke laughs at the thought that crosses her mind about how Lexa has left both of their conversations without an actual goodbye. Part of the hot and mysterious thing, she supposes.

Her phone buzzes, and she looks down to see that she has over twenty text messages from Octavia and two missed calls. They start off innocent ( **Octavia:** clarke this is not a joke lexa gave you her number TEN DAYS AGO you have to call her) and slowly progress until Octavia seems to realize that Clarke isn’t responding.

 **Octavia:** wait

 **Octavia:** holy shit

**Missed Calls (2)**

**Octavia:**  is that your fucking busy tone

 **Octavia:** clarke since when do you call people

 **Octavia:** are you ON THE PHONE WITH HER NOW

 **Octavia:** CLARKE IF YOU DON’T ANSWER IN THE NEXT MINUTE I’M ASSUMING THAT YOU’RE CALLING HER

 **Octavia:** i can’t believe you didn’t tell me before you called her

**Missed Call**

**Octavia:** are you still on the fucking phone with her omfg

 **Octavia:** so i’m assuming the conversations going well

 **Octavia:** call me when you’re done calling your gf

Clarke groans loudly, but hit the call button and then Octavia’s name. There’s barely one ring before Octavia answers. “ _Clarke Griffin, have you actually been on the phone with your hot high school crush for the past half hour?”_

Clarke cringes. “Maybe?”

“Clarke!” Octavia shouts her name so loudly that she has to pull the phone away from her ear for a second. “Okay, tell me what happened. What did she say? Are you guys going to meet up? What did you talk about?”

Clarke targets one of the questions. “We’re going to meet up for lunch sometime. I’m supposed to call her sometime and set it up.”

“Clarke, you’re actually killing me. You can’t wait ten days to call her again, okay? You have to call her within a week.”

“I will, promise.”

“So? Do you still like her?”

Clarke smiles. “She’s fun to talk to. And you said it yourself, she’s still really attractive.”

“Oh my God, Clarke, you’re so in love with her.”

“What do you mean?”

Octavia’s voice raises three octaves and gets really soft. “‘ _She’s fun to talk to. She’s really attractive. I want to jump her bones.’_ You’re so bad at hiding how you feel. You  _looove_ her.”

“Okay, sometimes, I swear, you’re about twelve years old.”

“Yeah, well, this ‘twelve year old’ has been taking Krav Maga classes since first grade and can totally kick your ass, so I would watch what you call me.”

Clarke laughs. “C’mon, O. You would never hurt me. You love me too much.”

“Not as much as you love Lexa.”

“Shut up, Octavia.”

“Yeah, you can tell me to shut up all you want, but I don’t hear any denial.”

“We’ll start with lunch first,” Clarke says. “And then I’ll tell you how that goes.” She hangs up and stops fighting the smile that dances across her lips. Her phone buzzes again. It’s a text from an unknown number.

_And by the way, this is my personal number. Just so you don’t have to call my work again. Can’t wait for lunch. xo, hot and mysterious._

Clarke lets out a high-pitched whining noise and lets her phone drop onto the bed, burying her face in her hands. This damn crush is going to  _kill_ her.


End file.
